custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PepsiCola99
Don't show= |-| Archive 1=User talk:Liopleurodonferox/Archive1 |-| Berate Me Here. yes Yes fine! The red guy actually looks like he has some flip on armour there! See, originality can bring on great things. Thanks for altering them. I really appreciate it bud! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) LEGO has used minifigure legs as hands in their products before. :O Did you know? [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 22:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks O: 'J97Auditore' 01:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) That was pretty awesome lol, I like the action and all of the weapon effects, like guns firing and firey breath. Although the voice acting could use a little work, lol. I only wonder: WTF happened to the Turaga after he moved the door? lol [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'''Crazy-Lihkan38', ]]the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 02:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd definitely be interested, but idk in how. I think one of my laptops has a microphone, but I'm 100% sure. Plus, idk how to record with it. Plus plus, my house is usually very noisy (four brothers on one floor with games, friends over, TV and music) so I'd have to work things out over my end first. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy-Lihkan38', ]]the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 02:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember exactly. But I remember it being a blue robot, with grey minifig legs as fingers... Nice video. :O [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 03:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm so weak and pathetic, that you'll want me to edit my voice if I do. :P I dunno, depends. [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 02:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I dunno? Would you have me upload it to YT? Cause I tried uploading something for my first time today, and it wouldn't work. O_O [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 02:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you can't upload recordings to wikia. :O [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 02:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx for you massage and Award! I'm really surprised!! Voice acting? I'm afraid that I'm not great but sure, what the heck, I'll give it a shot. :P But I'm afraid that I don't own a microphone. Perhaps if I video a wall or something and talk into my camera or something. Here's a link to one of my videos on YouTube that has my voice in it and is an example of my camera quality. Would I have to e-mail you the audio files? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! OK, sounds cool. I'm interested. :P I've uploaded a voice audition once before on YouTube so I'd feel comfortable enough with doing that again if it helps. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! You can submit Magnon, but don't remove anything from the list. I'm redoing those reviews because people started whining about how I was "too lenient". Baterra1202 Sure, go ahead. Baterra1202 RE Entry Thanks for entering my contest. Definitely a great build. At least I now have one entry in two categories! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 13:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay my first award! And yes, Lhikan needs more entries as well, so you should enter that. If you can, try out for Makuta. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 15:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That was a very kind review much appreciated! :D --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I didn't notice that I hit the mark XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you want to get a catch of what my storyline's like, then start reading through Journeys of Darkness. If you're more interested in Mersery and his early backstory, then read Evils Unbound. If you've been interested by the reviews posted, then Dark Realities is also a good one to read. Bear in mind, it takes a lot of time to read, and you have to remember quite a lot of subplots. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 22:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skakdi Syndicate Cool! Sure, I'd be happy to join. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! I accept!! The Mad Header 19:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC)